Remember me
by HNNY
Summary: "There are no happy endings. Endings are the saddest part. So just give me a happy middle. And a very happy start." -Shel Silverstein**one-shot**


Once upon a time there lived a boy, Percy, and a girl, Annabeth and they loved each other so much. They would go out to town and take walks together. They would eat together. They would sleep together. For their love was so strong that they were inseparable.

But one day, Percy decided to drive to town by himself to go and get Annabeth a bouquet of flowers to show her how much he loved her. But unfortunately, Percy got in a car accident and was rushed to the hospital. The crash was all over the news and once Annabeth heard of it, she rushed to the hospital to see him. But she was too late because Percy had died moments before she arrived.

And so she weeped and weeped and weeped. She cried for her lost lover for the longest time. He was all she had and now he was gone. She was so miserable that she didn't want to go outside because it only would remind her of him. She was so miserable that she wouldn't eat because it would only remind her of him. She was so miserable that she wouldn't sleep because it would only remind her of him.

But one day Percy awoke to find himself back on earth. He was confused because he thought he had died. He looked at his body and realized that he came back as a ghost. He remembered having a dream in which he was told that if he were to come back as a ghost, he would have to have someone who would remember him. He was certain that that person would be Annabeth.

So Percy made his way to Annabeth's house and found her sobbing. He said to her, "Don't cry for I have returned to you, my love."

And she looked at him in shock and disbelief.

He told her that he came back as a ghost and the only way he can stay this way is if she were to always remember him.

Annabeth was excited that Percy was back and she promised to always remember him. So from there on, they continued to love each other. They would talk all day and spend all of their time together. It was almost as if Percy never died. They were inseparable again.

But the only problem was that they could never touch. Every time she tried, she would pass right through him. And Percy couldn't eat. And Percy couldn't sleep. And no one could see Percy but Annabeth. Being a ghost was very hard for Percy but it was worth it because he got to be with the person he loved the most.

But soon there was another problem. Annabeth felt lonely and sad and she wanted to spend time with an actual person. Percy felt sad that she was going to leave him. Annabeth told him that she'd still spend time with him, but just as a friend.

One day Annabeth made a new friend. His name was Luke. Annabeth didn't mention Percy to Luke because she was afraid that he wouldn't believe her. Annabeth always invited Percy to hang out with her and Luke and he always came. They had the best of times, even though Luke couldn't see Percy and Percy couldn't talk to Luke. When nighttime came, Percy and Annabeth would go back home.

Soon Annabeth fell in love with Luke. And now they spent even more time together. Percy was still invited to come join them and he always did. And when nighttime came, Percy and Annabeth would go back home.

One day, Annabeth and Luke decided that they should live together. So they bought a house and moved in together. And when nighttime came, Annabeth would sleep in Luke's house.

Percy felt sad and lonely because Annabeth was always forgetting to spend time with him. And it hurt Percy to see her and Luke do the thing that he did with her. They would go out to town and take walks together. They would eat together. They would sleep together. For their love became so strong that they were inseparable.

Day after day Annabeth would forget to spend time with Percy and for each day she forgot, Percy turned a little bit more transparent. Percy weeped because he was turning more and more invisible and soon enough he would be completely invisible and she would forget him completely.

Percy didn't want that to happen so he everyday he would try and get her attention but it wouldn't work. She and Luke were inseparable. So Percy weeped day and night for his former lover had been ignoring him. He spent the rest of his days weeping until he couldn't anymore. And one day Annabeth completely forgot about him and he turned invisible. And so Percy knew that it was time to go home and he simply ceased to exist.

So years passed and Luke and Annabeth got married and had children and after all this time, Annabeth never even stopped to think about the boy she once loved. The end.

* * *

**"untitled" is not finished**


End file.
